The Dominatrix
by fishqueenfellytone
Summary: “When Tsunade-sama told me I was going to go on an S-rank mission with the two popular ice b****es of Konoha as my harem, I knew that I, Haruno Sakura, was going to be dead.” NejiSakuSasu
1. I

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**The Dominatrix**

**Fish Queen Fel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**When you have total control over two more-than-eligible bachelors, what would you do?**_

It was another beautiful Konoha day, as the sun was shining over the bridge where my genin team always meets for practices…Only this time, Sasuke would actually be joining us.

Yes, HE returned. My heart skipped a few beats, excited to see Sasuke's presence on the bridge again after years.

I still remember how we went to "fetch" him. The red-haired girl kept screaming and kicking me after I captured her, and I can still see her bruise. Of course, all that was totally worth it, after I saw Sasuke in all his glory, standing there, as if his teammates getting captured by his ex-teammates was a daily ritual. Of course, all was good, until I saw him.

He was staring blankly at me, and as I approached him, he raised his Kusanagi.

Hell broke loose.

-

arrived at the bridge, and saw Sasuke there. I smiled at him, but he barely acknowledged me by nodding his head. I guess he lost all his Uchiha pride since Naruto and I were able to defeat Team HAWK and bring him home.

But I definitely could not ignore him. After he left…He started wearing that outfit! The outrageous outfit showing off his six-pack glory. So, like a normal human, I kindly averted my eyes. I am not therefore, in any association with male strippers. I love him as a teammate, but what kind of guy would wear that ourfit? Instead, I started thinking about another drool worthy guy, Neji. I remember the last time I gave him a checkup, and my hand grazed his, um, abs. And no, we were not playing Doctor.

Sadly, Naruto arrived soon, and he was still his usual cheerful self. He basically went up, strangled the "teme" and kept babbling about something stupid. Seriously now, when would he shut up?

Finally, after who knows how many hours, Kakashi showed up, too. He should be fired. Of course, he was too popular with us to be fired.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled at him, however, they noticed something different: Sakura didn't shout along with him. It was as if Kakashi-sensei being late wasn't as big of a deal.

"Sorry, I was just busy escorting this totally hot--" Kakashi started.

I then started to space off, into the world of pretty boys. Or pretty boy.

Then Kakashi asked if I was ok. I think. I just nodded. Then to our not surprise, he just poofed off into wherever.

I was totally fine with that for once. Probably cause the next person to show up was totally unexpected--Neji Hyuuga.

"When will we resume our daily checkups?" He asked me.

I stuttered some stupid answer, and my eyes widened in horror. I was blushing. And my teammates and everybody saw me blush.

And I never blush.

Now everyone knows I like Neji now. Just great. Not.

-

(Omniscient third person)

**The next day…**

"Are you sure that this will work, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, her voice full of doubt.

"Why not? Are you doubting my plan??" Tsunade glared at her.

"Heh heh, of course not, Hockage-sama, of course not." Shizune sighed in relief when Tsunade stopped glaring at her, still doubtful though. Seriously, who would trust Tsunade appointing people to missions when she was drunk? Especially pairing her apprentice up with the two most eligible bachelors of Konoha?

"Ok! So Mission Get-Sakura-a-Boyfriend shall begin!!"

-

Kakashi told Sasuke and I the next day we were to go on a mission. "Go and ask the Hockage for further information." He said, and sighed when Naruto complained how he was never included in anything interesting. He looked concerned, and patted my back fatherly. "Be careful."

Sasuke and I started walking, our whole trip in silence. The hockage was drunk again, sake bottles lying on the floor. Then, to my surprise, Neji entered the room, and I started to feel my face turn red. After a while of awkward silence and UST, Tsunade started to talk (finally).

"There's this village where the females are dominant. Recently, this country's-hic- males have asked us to send some nins to come there and help them

." Tsunade finished a bit lamely.

"And what do you want us to do?" Sakura blushed prettily when she saw Neji standing next to her.

"I want you three to go on a mission and save the men, since-hic-they are being tortured. I chose you three because you guys are more the best ninjas here, and Naruto is way too stupid. He would probably reveal himself before you guys even get there. And you two," she pointed at Sasuke and Neji, "Are known to be ice bitches," -insert Sasuke and Neji twitching- "So you two are going on the mission." Tsunade finally finished.

"And what exactly is the mission?" Sasuke blurted out, annoyed.

"Your mission is to go undercover and save the men," Tsunade sucked in her breath for suspense, "--while being her harem."

And after hearing the blonde Hokage's last statement unsurprisingly enough, I realized I was dead.

The two bodies beside me stiffened.

Oh god.


	2. II

**You can still vote for:**

_NejiSaku_

_SasuSaku_

_NejiSakuSasu_

Standard Disclaimer Applied

**If you want to read my more serious story (with a planned out plot and just reeking pure awesomeness), please read _PRINCESS ACADEMY!_ It's sort of lonely (cookies for ones who read it and review).**

Thank you all! (To my reviewers who give me nice constructive criticism).

Note: Chapter 1 is OOC so if you see a change in Sakura's feeling for Sasuke, it's cause she UNDERSTANDS him now.

**The Dominatrix II**

It was a perfect sunny day for an S-ranked mission. Neji and Sasuke were already waiting at their designated meeting place, since they're goal-orientated and just plain weird.

It's not my fault I had bad dreams (Neji was choking me in my dream with his long hair. Now tell that to Neji, and you die.)

"You're late, Sakura." Neji said monotonously.

I playfully stick out my tongue, "You're not going to kick anyone's ass. And I'm not late, you're just early." I replied with a smug grin, "Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke just nodded at me, and I smile at him. Sadly. If he were Naruto, I'd probably be wanting to kill him for treating me like this, but he's Sasuke, and his rejection let me give up on him. And ironically, I should thank him for being the willpower for me to improve. But after all this time, seeing him still pained like this over his brother's death still makes my heart ache, cause I love him. Though I'm pretty sure this is a platonic love instead of an infatuation. I just hope he'll find a great girl, one who'll care for him and understand him like Team 7 did...

I couldn't bear to look at Sasuke without crying, so I decided to avert my eyes and pay attention to Neji.

Neji, on the other hand, was staring off into space, as if contemplating a deep question (which he probably is).

"Ok, guys, since you are my harem, you have an outfit…" I suddenly remember and quickly pulled out two outfits from my backpack.

When the two saw it, they raised their eyebrows with distaste. In front of them, was the most immodest clothing ever.

It was lowcut and sleeveless, to show off their perfect muscles and biceps; it was long and like a dress, with long pants sporty for them to fight; the slit to the side made it convenient for them to take out kunais; the Haruno clan symbol was on the back of their outfits, with Sakura petals underneath; and a pink ribbon was tied around their waist…It was just very…un-stoic bastard like, and VERY feminine.

"No." Sasuke and Neji deadpanned. Only when hell freezes over will they wear something like _that._

I sign, annoyed at their childish antics. "Come on, it's for Konoha. And Sasuke, do you ever want to be off probation? After almost killing the elders..."

"Fine," he hissed. Oops. The elders were another unmentionable subject in front of Sasuke. It just reminded him of his idiocy for trusting a liar like Uchiha Madara.

"Ok, sure!" Being the lovely girl I am, I give the two a radiant smile. Neji, under the effect of my Super Cute Super Awesome smile, had to give in too.

They changed, Sasuke a blue one whilst Neji a white one.

Once they changed and came out, I couldn't help but blew a low whistle.

They were hot.

Though they did look a bit feminine, the gay look was in, and this just showed male subserviency, something commonplace in the village we were going (The Hidden Village of Female Dominancy, also FemDom).

Then we left.

-

After we traveled for a while (and the whole time I was checking out the two's asses), we heard something suspecious shuffle in the bushes below them.

"Byakugan!" Neji used his Byakugan to scan the bushes, and was able to see two people. "Possible infiltration of Konoha by rivalry countries."

We perched on a branch, while Sasuke threw a kunai to the bush that stirred.

"AH! Who the hell threw that blasted kunai at me?" A woman suddenly rushed out of the bush, with a man's head poking out next to her.

I stared in horror at the woman's attire, while Neji and Sasuke acted indifferent (there was a myth their hormones got extracted. Now, I totally believe this. No wonder Sasuke didn't succumb to my feminine wiles while we were 12).

The woman was tall, with tresses of blonde hair framed around her face, overall attractive features, and great curves. However, her excuse for an outfit was a bikini top-like thing that barely covered her chest, and a very short skirt with underwear that would be seen once she moved.

To my amazement, and horror, it was a G-string.

"Omigosh! You guys are just SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT!" She jumped up to our tree branch, and I glared at her once she attached herself to Sasuke.

"Get off of me." Sasuke grunted, uncomfortable with a barely clothed chest making contact with his immodest outfit. I bet he could even feel the mounds of flesh rubbing up and down against his chest (better enjoy it when you can, since I doubt any girl we know has a comparable chest).

"He said GET OFF, woman!" I had to use force to get the little leech off of him (courtesy of a good friend). When was this woman going to understand they were asexual?

"Jealous? I see. Well, then…" She quickly formed some weird stance, "Meet the sexy-nin of the hidden village of Femdom!" She grinned, quite like Lee's good guy pose.

"Femdom? BDSM activities where the female is dominant?" I blinked, then realization dawned, "Wait, we're going to your village!"

"Surrender to me by giving me these men, or get killed!" The woman threatened, completely ignoring my obliviousness to her country."

Then, I saw Sasuke lift his drooped head, and...

The woman fainted, after seeing his Mangekyo Sharingan (seriously, overusing it will make you blind, Sasu-cakes! Don't waste it on whores like her!).

We left, but couldn't help rolling our eyes at the woman's idiocy.

But somehow, a small part of me was screaming, WHAT IF WE SEE MORE WHORES LIKE THOSE?

I could only hope my teammates had all their hormones extracted, or else the mission could only be troublesome.

-

After a few hours, we finally reached Femdom.

And as we expected, it was a very _unique _village.

Women were all dressed up in skimpy clothing, with at least one male following their side. The town looked like an oversized Barbie doll Playhouse, with beautiful women dragging their poor, miserable-looking harem.

We arrived at our hotel, and to our amazement, it was a grand looking 5-star hotel. It seems like Tsunade finally decided to let us live somewhere besides motels for S-ranked mission.

"Ah…Your room…It's 2409. I'll bring you there." The receptionist became goggly-eyed once she caught sight of Neji and Sasuke.

I suppressed a giggle at their annoyed looks, as if they were saying "It's not my fault I'm so hot".

It was a luxurious suite, with a huge flat screen TV, leather couch, and a beautiful view of the ocean beside the village…We entered the bedroom, which is supposed to be the most important part of the suite, but to our surprise...

"WHAT?!" I could feel my jaw drop, "Why is there only ONE bed?"

"Oh, this must be your first time coming here. As Femdom, we expect the female and her harem to sleep together, like what a proper harem should do. That is why everything is soundproof. You see, thing can get a bit heated over here." The receptionist explained. "Of course, unless you don't want to, I can gladly take you two…"

"No!" I rejected her coldly. Like hell would that happen. She'd probably molest them in their sleep.

The receptionist, seeing the undying loyalty of my harem, gave up. "Well, hope you have a nice day! And you can always join my harem!" The receptionist slipped out of their room, her skirt flying up a bit, revealing her ass.

"Well…" I turn to Neji and Sasuke with a grim look on my face, "I see we have a problem."

**TBC**

Probably going to be less than 10 chapters.

**Review. **Be heard (nicely).


	3. III

I read an article on about a female polygamist. Hm...That just gave me tons of ideas. Like, tons. Wouldn't it be so cool if Sakura had two lovers and had kids and become one big happy family?

Dedicated to**: **_**dolphinchum**_. Your kindness motivates me to write, and you're always so joyous, inspiring me to write. I'd give you every award I could give you.

Reviewers and all: I'd like to clone you and bring me wherever I go!

(Parody)

And if I offended any Twilight lover, then, I'm sorry, but I'm just merely stating the truth (well, my dislike started since New Moon or something).

**New story: Mythology. **It's really good. Haha.

FINALLY SOME SPARE TIME FOR MYSELF.

**The**** Dominatrix III**

**Fish Queen Fel**

I glanced uneasily at the two.

"Sakura," Sasuke looked at me condescendingly, "You're sleeping with me."

When I heard that, I swear my heart skipped a beat.

And then I realized I still maybe had a bit of a crush on Sasuke.

And that I still sort of liked Neji.

But old love dies hard, and thanks to the entrance of Neji...

The scenario I was in reminded me of a popular civilian book, _Twilight. _I shuddered at my comparison to Bella. Only thank God Sasuke's not an 108-year-old pedophile, and Neji a half beast. I wouldn't want to be accused of being a necrophilic and a zoophile. That's just plain sick.

Neji glared at Sasuke, "I'm sleeping on the bed with Sakura. I know you're very hormonal, Uchiha. But then again, you did spend years with Orochimaru, didn't you?"

Sasuke growled. Never question a Uchiha's sexuality. After all, didn't Itachi, the biggest homo of all time, have a girlfriend at the young age of 13?

Tired of their silent argument, I yelled, "I'm sleeping on the couch!"

They froze.

-

"Good night, guys!" I patted their heads and plopped myself onto the couch. Sasuke just glared at Neji, while the action was reciprocated.

The bed was tiny, and imagine two hot guys sleeping on it...

Though I do like the two, the two being gay lovers and fondling each other...

I closed my heavy eyelids, and started dreaming of the two having some steamy guy on guy action with each other...

-

I woke up in the morning to see the bed in the room divided into two. Sasuke and Neji were both sleeping on their own side, the small half of the bed barely able to hold their heavy bodies.

I do not want to know what happened.

-

After they were ready (as in it took 1 hour each for them to beautify themselves. Did you know Sasuke and Neji are really hygienic?), we left for the Harem Market.

We were instantly surrounded by men wearing nothing but a small cloth tied around their waist, so I just stared at them in horror. My virgin eyes! The men started rushing up to me, begging me to buy them. I felt sorry for them. I must free the men of Femdom! Hell yeah!

It took us a while to get out of the crowd, with Sasuke and Neji and their stupid poker faces, then we walked to our destination--the infamous Harem Shop.

We walked into the spacious store and were amazed at the dazzling items. There was everything—from the sex bunny outfits to harem chains and handcuffts. I felt like dying right there, and even Sasuke and Neji had pink tint of their beautiful pale faces.

"What's this?" I picked up a small vile that caught my eyes.

The saleswoman rushed up to me and smiled warmly, "This is for MPreg. This allows men to be pregnant instead of their dominatrix, because it simply isn't fair for the woman if she has a large harem. This will not only ensure more children for the dominatrix, it also allows the female to have more freedom. Are those your whores? Ah, your children will look so beautiful!"

I saw her look at Neji and Sasuke lecherously, and I gulped. I started imagining pink-haired white-eyed children, or black-haired green-eyed ones. _No, Sakura, do NOT buy the bottle. _

Well, I could always give it to Ino-pig as a joke; Naruto, so I can scar him; or Kakashi...Sasuke noticed my dreamy daze and dragged me away from it, afraid she might have to bear my children. Ha! Good thing I'm a ninja, as I slipped the bottle into my pocket stealthily.

Later, I bought two golden chains with "I Belong to Haruno Sakura" engraved onto them (Neji and Sasuke were not happy), some daily supplies and harem beautifying supplies.

We were going to leave, when we saw a huge poster for the "ANNUAL HAREM CONTEST". It was one week from today, and the winner would get a huge pile of gold, endless harem supplies, and a chance to dine with the Queen.

"Seems like we don't have a long time to prepare." I said thoughtfully. I was contemplating how to train, or torture, the two stoic bastards. Revenge time!

They nodded reluctantly, obviously disliking my train of thought.

We left the store, with harem owners trotting after us, asking my whores to be their newest addition. Blame them for looking too hot for their own good.


	4. IV

Thanks for all the reviews! A new milestone in my fanfiction history.

My updates are sporadic, so when I update, it means I'm happy! Hehehe. Thank you if you liked the story, MWA MWA! And just a side note, my story is trying to portray a strong Sakura and ...

**should I make this long and detailed, with scenes leading up to LOVE!**

**or brief and get to the point? **(I choose this one)

WARNING: There's an M-rated word. Just to tell you.

**1 month too late: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA! SWEET 17, AND I HOPE YOU GET SASUKE AND DO FULL FRONTAL SNOGGING SOON!**

**Dedicated to: Sakura! Now lets all sing her a song! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SAKURA!**

And really hot guys shouldn't be gay. Life isn't fair.

**The Dominatrix IV**

**.**

**.**

**Annual Harem Contest & Summit**

**Requirement: Female with a harem of at least two qualified males**

**Qualifications: Tall, strong, hot, and enough to make the judges masturbate**

Sakura sighed at the sight of the two, both sitting stiffly on the sofa. "Neji and Sasuke, please cooperate with me. Neji, cause you wouldn't want others to know you couldn't complete an S-ranked mission; and Sasuke, unless you want to be on probation longer, then listen to me."

They barely cocked an eyebrow, but it was obvious she grabbed their attention.

"Hn?"

"So we're going to train. I know this is going to be hard for you, cause did you see the events? The catwalk and the speech? This is basically Miss Fire Country!" Then, being Sakura, she giggled at the thought of the two strutting around in skimpy clothing, "That's so gay!"

They glared at her. Never question two sexually challenged guys with their sexuality. It won't be pleasant.

**Annual Harem Contest & Summit Schedule **

**1. Introduction of Harem**

**2. Exhibition of whores by masters**

**3. Talent Show **

**4. Q & A**

**1. Introduction of Harem**

"Sasuke, your new name will be...uh...I'll give you a beautiful name...Oh, Saku! And Neji! Yours...Saki!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared his signature glare at her, "Saku."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, that's the first name I thought of, but it will do," she liked marking Sasuke as "Saku", it made him hers, in a way.

Another glare. "Explain why we're given female names and they all sound like 'Sakura'".

Seriously, why did she put up with these two bastards, especially Sasuke? "Sasuke, usually whores have names similar to their masters. It'd be suspicious if they weren't."

"We're whores now?" Neji shifted uncomfortably, since he was probably unaccustomed to being called a "whore".

"So lets practice the introduction!" She chimed, ending all the annoying snide comments by the two. "Sasuke first."

Insert another nasty glare.

"I am Saku Haruno from the Fire Country. I am 17. I like uchiwa fans and snakes." He said with a monotone voice, causing Sakura to smack her head, and--

"SASUKE! One, you're not supposed to scare people off; Two, your introduction is too short; and three, have some EMOTION."

Neji smirked at Sakura's outburst, "Uchiha, I thought you'd say you like to be a male stripper and be gay with pedophiles."

"Hyuuga..." Sasuke growled.

"Uchiha..." Neji smirked.

"Neji, now your turn!" Sakura looked at him expectantly.

With a triumphant smirk and a toss of his long hair (the AC's wind's doings, not that he was gay, of course), "I am Haruno Saki. I belong to my master, the beautiful Haruno Sakura. I am 18 years old, and from Konoha, a peaceful village located in the Fire Country. In my spare time, I like to practice ninjutsu, meditate, and help my master. We hope to win the contest, so please vote for us."

"Good job, Neji!" Sakura smiled (shyly).

During the whole introduction, Neji was smiling sardonically at Sasuke. It was less of an introduction than more of flirting with Sakura by making her heart flutter with every word he uttered, and an "in your face!" to Sasuke.

May the competitions begin.

**End of Day 1**

Sasuke walked into the dark room of the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Only a dark-haired boy was staring back at him, his gaze blank and unfocused.

Everyday since then, Sasuke had to live with the grief of killing his brother.

And with that, he struck.

Blood gushed out.

He didn't want to be a weakling, but he couldn't help it.

His brother said that of him when he was 8. Others said that. And now, he admits.

He made too many mistakes, and now, he has to pay for them.

With his own blood.


	5. V Part 1

Sasuke is not emo, and he didn't cut himself. He just hit the mirror. With his fist.

He killed his lovely brother, of course he'd be sad!

This provides an introspective view of Neji.

And Sakura is always in 1st person.

Fan fiction that I dislike:

1. Make Sasuke seem like this total jerk.

2. Sakura too shallow/ Mary Sue/ without a deep personality.

3. Sasuke and Sakura in totally weird scenarios. See "Evils of Fanfiction" for mocking.

4. Stories that refer to Sakura as "Cherry Blossom" or "Kitty" by Sasuke to seem kinky.

So please remind me if I make such mistakes!

**By: Fish Queen FLY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Dominatrix V**

**.**

**.**

**Annual Harem Contest & Summit**

**1. Introduction of Harem**

**2. Exhibition of whores by masters**

**3. Talent Show **

**4. Q & A**

**II. Exhibition of Whores by Masters**

**Part I**

**Sasuke**

Sasuke wiped off his blood, his blank eyes shorn of pain. He was used to this life a long time ago, anyway. But the recent return and loss of Itachi in his life soon let him become even less compassionate and more apathetic.

_Sakura is the one who can heal these wounds._

**-x-**

**Sakura...**

I sighed as I stared at the schedule for the day.

_Exhibition of whores by masters._

_Exhibition of whores by masters._

_Exhibition of whores by masters._

This has to be impossible. I even dreamt of a way to get Sasuke and Neji to strut their stuff, which eventually turned into a nightmare involving...stuff.

Though there is a (huge) possibility the judges and crowd will be so mesmerized by their beautiful looks to notice how horrible they are at being whores, I still have to make them more appealing.

So they're going to seduce and strip.

**-x-**

**Neji**

Neji did not like the evil grin on Sakura's face first thing in the morning, as he sat down at the table.

He was rather unfamiliar with the "catwalk" (walk like a cat?), but judging by her evil grin, it had to involve something sinister.

"Hey, Neji!" Sakura smiled, her pink locks slightly above her shoulder, as she pushed a bento towards him. Though the hotel had many gourmet restaurants, Sakura insisted on homemade meals. He was quite impressed with her meals (fish soba), and decided she would make the perfect homemaker...

Until Sasuke got to her first.

Plus, Sakura was way too independent to become a housewife. He envisioned them kicking enemy butt side by side, hand in hand, mouth to mouth...

That was, of course, only in his dreams he would have occasionally, when her flowery fragrance and sunny smile would haunt him.

"Thank you," he said with a slight nod of his head. Neji was just a polite person with a strict upbringing, unlike wild child Sasuke, who was haughty and indifferent to Sakura's kind gestures...

So Neji liked Sakura. A lot.

But he could never confess to her, because they were just an unlikely pair. And his friendly and professional relationship with Sakura would be forever sabotaged. Neji would _never_ risk that. He was a gentleman, and had to do the gentlemanly thing, which was keep his feelings bottled inside.

Too bad he didn't know how long that could last.

"Hey, Neji, do you know where Sasuke is?" Sakura glanced around worriedly. _Just like the Uchiha, always making Sakura worry. _

"No, but I did see him in the bathroom."

"I bet he's pampering himself again!" She giggled, "He cares a lot about his appearance."

That's when the Uchiha entered the dining room, looking polished and handsome as per usual.

The Uchiha grabbed a chair beside Sakura, and it could've been the failure of his eyes, but did Sakura flinch?

"Sasuke, here's your rice ball. I did some shopping in the morning, so everything you eat is fresh." Sakura got Sasuke a rice ball from the kitchen, and smiled as she watched Sasuke bite into it.

"Sakura...Stop staring at me." Sasuke deadpanned, and Sakura blushed, averting her eyes from the eating Sasuke.

"It's not my fault you're cute! I mean--"

Her eyes widened in horror.

There, on Sasuke's right hand, was a bandage. How Neji and Sakura did not notice that before was a surprise.

She gasped and took his hand.

"Oh my goodness! Sasuke! Did you just get a cut? And judging by the bandage, it must be long…"

How she looked at Sasuke can only be described as motherly affection, as she started treating him like a little boy.

"...Sakura, we're _ninjas_, we get stabbed by kunais and break several bones on an occasional basis. I don't think a small cut is of any importance." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura's paranoia.

Sakura shook her head, "Sasuke! The point is, I know you're hiding something. My intuition is telling me you have a secret, and you're not telling me nor Neji about it."

"If I had one, why would I tell the Hyuuga?"

"Uchiha, I would not want to know your troubles, anyway."

"Neji and Sasuke," Sakura cut them off, "since you're both done, I just wanted to tell you the spoils of my labor today, from the marketplace, which I was getting to just now. The contest is within a week, and I have heard the judges are going to be these female business tycoons, respected politicians, etc. So I heard today, in the marketplace, these dominatrices were discussing whether or not to let their harem go and seduce the judges beforehand, " Sasuke and Neji blanched, "but I would _never _do that."

Neji and Sasuke sighed in relief mentally.

"I'm going to make you go beneath the beneath, like ninjas. You're going to make them seduce _you_."

"And how will that work?" Sasuke questioned.

"We're going to let them want you so much, they will be begging for you. The more you attract and ignore them, the more they will chase after you." Sakura tried to ignore how much it sounded like her own twelve-year-old self, chasing after the stoic Sasuke. Only now, Sakura repressed her feelings, and Sasuke was even more emotionless, "This is the list of the judges," She took our a piece of paper and spread it on the table in front of them.

**Annual Harem Contest & Summit**

**Board of Judges**

**1. Michiko**

**Speaker, Philosophy Teacher**

**2. Ren**

**Model of the Fire Country**

**Owner of Zero Inc.**

**4. Yori**

**Philanthropist**

**5. Tsunade**

**Hokage of Konohagakure**

**6. Shigeko**

**Socialite**

**TBC**

Note: They don't have surnames cause they're so mysterious and powerful, so they can't reveal their surnames to anyone!


	6. V Part 2

This chapter is drastically different from the other ones. It's longer, and I'm directly addressing the readers and being more descriptive and using alliteration. This is cause my writing style has evolved(ish) so it's deeper because SAKURA AND SASUKE EQUAL DEEP DEEP LOVE. Kidding, that's what I wish.

If you find this chapter more relatable to yourself, then it's cause of the aforementioned writing devices. :)

Sakura's narrating the whole thing. And if you get the chapter title reference, then good job! You've been reading some really good literature.

Standard Disclaimer Applied-I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Okay. I confess: I actually wrote this chapter in April during class. The reason I didn't post was because I was hesitant on whether or not the plot was developing my way, and I wasn't sure if it was any good. After reading Gakuen Alice and reading more fanfiction, I realized how much I hated unfinished stories, and I don't want you to feel this disappointment, so I will finish my stories (when? I don't know). So I'M SORRY but I think I truly enjoy writing fanfiction now.

I seriously thought I was going to discontinue it, but writing fanfiction again got me realizing how important this story is to me.

.

.

.

-x-

In every good story, there's always a prince, a princess, and a bad guy. Now, usually we'd all hate the villain for interfering with the prince and princess's lovely relationship, right? But what happens when there's a princess and two princes? What would you do then?

Like most 8-year-old girls, we would start to fall in love, or at least start to appreciate how cute that little boy in the playground is. And when I was eight, the most loved boy was Sasuke. All the girls adored him because even at that young age, he had his come-hither look perfected. A glare would be perceived as a token of love. As pathetic as it was, I was hoping that he'd notice me. Just a glance my way would cause my heart to flutter.

That was how in love with Sasuke I was. At least, I thought I was in love. But it took my days as a genin with him to realize that what I had before was a stupid infatuation, and as I got to know him, our bond strengthened.

I wouldn't say we became close friends, cause I cannot understand him like Naruto can. However, I'd say that if Sasuke were going to choose a Uchiha baby-breeder, he'd definitely choose me. I'm the only girl he's close to, and the only one he'll ever be able to relate to, somebody that can see past his cold exterior.

When he left, my heart was broken. I couldn't stop the tears steaming down my face and I felt so lonely. The bane of my existence was gone, so what did I have to live for?

I then decided to grow strong and bring him back. Ironically, I thank him for leaving, for toughening me up.

But do I thank him for returning, for re-entering my life and shattering what I'd built for so long?

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_ _Who's desperately in love with you_

**the pursuing and the pursued**

Today's going to be a nightmare.

I know that for sure because, well, I'm going to demand Sasuke and Neji to rock their money makers. I don't know how to be a seductive guy, but I am a female, and a highly heterosexual female at that. Appreciating a good seduction is a natural talent.

We decided to target Michiko first because she was the easiest. After all, she's a teacher and doesn't get out that much, so she wouldn't have as high standards for whores as others would.

But of course, to make them appear intellectual, we'd need glasses!

"Sasuke and Neji, we're going to buy glasses for you!" I giggled at the thought of sexy guys in sexy glasses. Delicious.

And then, Sasuke, after hearing me yell for him, entered the living room with...

A TOWEL. A white fluffy towel. Low on his hips.

Chest. Abs. Biceps.

It was probably the most cliched moment but-

I ogled the lucky beads of water that slowly slid from his chest to his hipbones and down...I've never ever wanted to be a towel so badly in my life, to be wrapped tightly around Sasuke's hips and feel every part of him...

"Sakura."

It took all my willpower to rip my eyes off of Sasuke's covered groin, and prevent my cheeks from heating up. Darn it! He was smirking at me all knowingly, like girls ogled his body everyday of his life. Well, that was sort of really true. AND I'M NOT A FANGIRL JUST A NORMAL HORMONAL GIRL WHO LIKES TOPLESS GUYS.

"I don't want to wear glasses." He stated bluntly with a blank expression on his face.

Oh right-wearing glasses would only remind him of his deteriorating eyesight. Stupid bastard with an ego larger than his head. Now, what should I do...?

"I don't want to be difficult. What about this: you wear glasses and I'll give you a favor."

"Anything?"

"Yes, absolutely anything." Preferably involving towels and toplessness and water (on his part).

"Fine."

Did I get the great Uchiha to compromise?

When I turned away, grinning all smugly, I couldn't help but notice that there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"These glasses are feminine." Neji winced at the black-rimmed glasses. "I look like a homosexual writer."

Yeah right. You look great. There's something I'll never understand-why do male models look so good in glasses. It's like they put on glasses and they have this sexy mature look. I put on glasses and look dorky.

We were looking at glasses in a department store in The Hidden Village of Female Dominance. Great name for a hidden village, right? It was a boutique shop with the "best glasses in the world." They were all civilian brands (Chanel and Versace. Ever heard of those?) that were insanely pricey. Civilians must be rich to afford this kind of luxury.

"Neji, you look great. Stop complaining."

He sighed, slightly tilting his head to examine his new look. His long brown hair cascaded down his back, while his glasses accentuated his beautiful pearly whites (his eyes!).

"Sasuke, are you-" I whirled around to ask Sasuke, who was trying on similar glasses, and was instantly mesmerized.

He was freaking gorgeous.

He looked like the most adorable, most intellectual, most good-looking guy ever. Tall, dark, and handsome. Prince Charming.

"Glasses aren't that bad." he admitted grudgingly.

"Yeah, they sure aren't..." I loathed myself for showing my weakness for gorgeous guys. Why must I always like the beautiful ones?

"Great choice!" The saleswoman grinned enthusiastically, "Burberry's are the best!" She took the glasses from him and calculated the price.

_I can't take my eyes off of you. _

In every good romance, a girl has to choose between a perfect guy and a less perfect one.

How many girls would be crazy enough to not choose Mr. Perfect?

"That was a fun shopping trip."

We were now eating ramen in the food court. I smiled nostalgically. I miss Naruto, and I can't wait till this mission ends (but not just because I miss Konoha).

"There are too many girls." Sasuke complained.

I giggled. "You sound like a spoiled brat, Sasuke!"

"They're eyeing us." He glared at another group of girls, and judging by their responses, Sasuke just made them orgasmic. Neji tugged at the low neckline of his top. Ha! Girls aren't the only one worried about wearing low-cuts now.

"They're closing in on us." Neji's admonishing tone made it feel like predators closing in on prey before attacking. That was the case, except they were teenage girls and we ninjas. "Why is she unbuttoning her top?"

"Is she taking it off?" I gasped. "She's now in a corset."

The blonde girl, clad only in a skimpy corset, started approaching us. She looked our age, 17 or 18.

"Hey, I'm Ren, the model."

My jaw mentally dropped. This was so not part of the deal.

In life, there are many unexpected incidences. These include, but are not limited to, falling in love, becoming a ninja, and have the model Neji and Sasuke were supposed to seduce to seduce them in return.

"You guys are participating in the contest?" She purred. When were teenage girls allowed to be so incredibly developed?

Sasuke nodded absent-mindedly, barely looking at her. Ren pouted. "Ne, Saki-kun!"

Gosh, and I thought that models were supposed to play hard to get. This person would definitely give us her vote.

Sasuke gave her an one-over (subtly checking out her Double Ds). "Not interested."

The girl only pouted more. She then proceeded to annoy Neji. "Saku-kun, you like me, right?" She started rubbing her hand against his hair, causing him to twitch visibly. He hated people touching his hair.

"Stop being annoying."

Tch! Neji stole Sasuke's line for me!

Ren's eyes became all teary like those anime girls...until she came up with a "brilliant" idea. "How about I vote for you if you guys participate in the contest? I'm a judge!"

"Wait." I cut in. I didn't want to blow our cover. "What's in for us?" Inner Sakura patted me on the back for being yakuza boss-esque.

"Money! And fame! Who wouldn't want their whores to be famous?"

I tilted my head in "contemplation." "...Fine. What's the deal?"

"One night."

OH NO SHE DI'INT.

I guess I'm not the world's best master or friend because...I sold them out.

For one vote, one step closer to victory, and one night of pure hell.

I know I should tell you what happened when I work up the next day, but I won't because frankly, I don't know either. Neji and Sasuke just returned with their hair ruffled, clothes torn and topless, and glares that could kill. Sasuke slammed the door once he returned and was not heard of for a couple of hours, while Neji...he went in the bathroom and took a long time doing stuff. Hopefully not crying.

But what I do know is that Ren promised to vote for us. She even signed her name on Sasuke's chest to prove that.

-x-

There are the pursuing and the pursued. But sometimes, the boundaries just blend into shades of gray.

There are several things I love about Neji. One being is beautiful brown locks, the other being his beautiful face, and the other being his beautiful soul. Actually, that's kind of too far. He's always the one catching me when I fall. When Sasuke left, he instantly replaced Sasuke as Konoha's most sought-after guy. I thought he was going to be the same ol' cocky guy with a major attitudinal problem. But he wasn't. He could be annoying at times, but deep down, he was super sweet.

Have you ever had a crush who, one day, you were assigned to work together with? When I first knew I was assigned to work with Neji for such a personal and embarrassing and romantic-ish mission, my heart couldn't stop pounding and I felt like going home and squeal myself to sleep. That's how much in love I was with him. But then I remembered Sasuke and there was this nagging feeling, and I realized that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't that in love with Neji.

I didn't bother to ask the two bastards about Ren anymore, except that we have at least one vote in our pocket. Now time to move onto the others!

"So last time we were supposed to work on Michiko, except-"

"A stupid fangirl had to interfere." Sasuke glared at the invisible glaring partner angrily. "There will be no interference this time."

"Ye-"

Knock. Knock.

Somebody was knocking!

"Byakugan!" Neji's always on the watch! I feel so safe and protected (like a wife with those protective husbands). "It's only Tsunade." I felt Sasuke loosen up slightly beside us.

"Why is she here?" Sasuke glared daggers at the door. If there was an annual glaring competition, Sasuke would win hands down, since he practices in everyday life. I swore I saw him glare at this adorable little girl and am pretty sure that should be a federal crime somewhere.

"SAKURA! OPEN UP OR I'LL-"

I rushed over to open the door.

"KILL-Oof." Tsunade tumbled over comically. "Oh well," she patted the dust off her outfit, "I'm here to inform you that there's only one week left of your training. How are you doing?"

"We've already successfully persuaded one judge to vote for us. Her word is final." I answered.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the disheveled boys. "Persuade, eh? Since I'm definitely going to vote for you,then you have two votes. I believe Michiko will be next on your list?"

I nodded.

"Oh, she was an evil one...She had a weird fetish for guys with cat ears...wonder if she still likes them now..." She mumbled to herself.

Cat. Ears.

Holy shoot.

"Then Yori...She's always dominating. Shigeko loves men who whisper sick stuff into her ear...all that gooey crap."

By the looks on Sasuke and Neji's faces, we are in some deep muck. Oh darn.

**TBC**This chapter is drastically different from the other ones. It's longer, and I'm directly addressing the readers and being more descriptive and using alliteration. This is cause my writing style has evolved(ish) so it's deeper because SAKURA AND SASUKE EQUAL DEEP DEEP LOVE. Kidding, that's what I wish.

If you find this chapter more relatable to yourself, then it's cause of the aforementioned writing devices. :)

Sakura's narrating the whole thing. And if you get the chapter title reference, then good job! You've been reading some really good literature.

Standard Disclaimer Applied-I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Okay. I confess: I actually wrote this chapter in April during class. The reason I didn't post was because I was hesitant on whether or not the plot was developing my way, and I wasn't sure if it was any good. After reading Gakuen Alice and reading more fanfiction, I realized how much I hated unfinished stories, and I don't want you to feel this disappointment, so I will finish my stories (when? I don't know). So I'M SORRY but I think I truly enjoy writing fanfiction now.

I seriously thought I was going to discontinue it, but writing fanfiction again got me realizing how important this story is to me.

-x-

In every good story, there's always a prince, a princess, and a bad guy. Now, usually we'd all hate the villain for interfering with the prince and princess's lovely relationship, right? But what happens when there's a princess and two princes? What would you do then?

Like most 8-year-old girls, we would start to fall in love, or at least start to appreciate how cute that little boy in the playground is. And when I was eight, the most loved boy was Sasuke. All the girls adored him because even at that young age, he had his come-hither look perfected. A glare would be perceived as a token of love. As pathetic as it was, I was hoping that he'd notice me. Just a glance my way would cause my heart to flutter.

That was how in love with Sasuke I was. At least, I thought I was in love. But it took my days as a genin with him to realize that what I had before was a stupid infatuation, and as I got to know him, our bond strengthened.

I wouldn't say we became close friends, cause I cannot understand him like Naruto can. However, I'd say that if Sasuke were going to choose a Uchiha baby-breeder, he'd definitely choose me. I'm the only girl he's close to, and the only one he'll ever be able to relate to, somebody that can see past his cold exterior.

When he left, my heart was broken. I couldn't stop the tears steaming down my face and I felt so lonely. The bane of my existence was gone, so what did I have to live for?

I then decided to grow strong and bring him back. Ironically, I thank him for leaving, for toughening me up.

But do I thank him for returning, for re-entering my life and shattering what I'd built for so long?

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_ _Who's desperately in love with you_

**the pursuing and the pursued**

Today's going to be a nightmare.

I know that for sure because, well, I'm going to demand Sasuke and Neji to rock their money makers. I don't know how to be a seductive guy, but I am a female, and a highly heterosexual female at that. Appreciating a good seduction is a natural talent.

We decided to target Michiko first because she was the easiest. After all, she's a teacher and doesn't get out that much, so she wouldn't have as high standards for whores as others would.

But of course, to make them appear intellectual, we'd need glasses!

"Sasuke and Neji, we're going to buy glasses for you!" I giggled at the thought of sexy guys in sexy glasses. Delicious.

And then, Sasuke, after hearing me yell for him, entered the living room with...

A TOWEL. A white fluffy towel. Low on his hips.

Chest. Abs. Biceps.

It was probably the most cliched moment but-

I ogled the lucky beads of water that slowly slid from his chest to his hipbones and down...I've never ever wanted to be a towel so badly in my life, to be wrapped tightly around Sasuke's hips and feel every part of him...

"Sakura."

It took all my willpower to rip my eyes off of Sasuke's covered groin, and prevent my cheeks from heating up. Darn it! He was smirking at me all knowingly, like girls ogled his body everyday of his life. Well, that was sort of really true. AND I'M NOT A FANGIRL JUST A NORMAL HORMONAL GIRL WHO LIKES TOPLESS GUYS.

"I don't want to wear glasses." He stated bluntly with a blank expression on his face.

Oh right-wearing glasses would only remind him of his deteriorating eyesight. Stupid bastard with an ego larger than his head. Now, what should I do...?

"I don't want to be difficult. What about this: you wear glasses and I'll give you a favor."

"Anything?"

"Yes, absolutely anything." Preferably involving towels and toplessness and water (on his part).

"Fine."

Did I get the great Uchiha to compromise?

When I turned away, grinning all smugly, I couldn't help but notice that there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"These glasses are feminine." Neji winced at the black-rimmed glasses. "I look like a homosexual writer."

Yeah right. You look great. There's something I'll never understand-why do male models look so good in glasses. It's like they put on glasses and they have this sexy mature look. I put on glasses and look dorky.

We were looking at glasses in a department store in The Hidden Village of Female Dominance. Great name for a hidden village, right? It was a boutique shop with the "best glasses in the world." They were all civilian brands (Chanel and Versace. Ever heard of those?) that were insanely pricey. Civilians must be rich to afford this kind of luxury.

"Neji, you look great. Stop complaining."

He sighed, slightly tilting his head to examine his new look. His long brown hair cascaded down his back, while his glasses accentuated his beautiful pearly whites (his eyes!).

"Sasuke, are you-" I whirled around to ask Sasuke, who was trying on similar glasses, and was instantly mesmerized.

He was freaking gorgeous.

He looked like the most adorable, most intellectual, most good-looking guy ever. Tall, dark, and handsome. Prince Charming.

"Glasses aren't that bad." he admitted grudgingly.

"Yeah, they sure aren't..." I loathed myself for showing my weakness for gorgeous guys. Why must I always like the beautiful ones?

"Great choice!" The saleswoman grinned enthusiastically, "Burberry's are the best!" She took the glasses from him and calculated the price.

_I can't take my eyes off of you. _

In every good romance, a girl has to choose between a perfect guy and a less perfect one.

How many girls would be crazy enough to not choose Mr. Perfect?

"That was a fun shopping trip."

We were now eating ramen in the food court. I smiled nostalgically. I miss Naruto, and I can't wait till this mission ends (but not just because I miss Konoha).

"There are too many girls." Sasuke complained.

I giggled. "You sound like a spoiled brat, Sasuke!"

"They're eyeing us." He glared at another group of girls, and judging by their responses, Sasuke just made them orgasmic. Neji tugged at the low neckline of his top. Ha! Girls aren't the only one worried about wearing low-cuts now.

"They're closing in on us." Neji's admonishing tone made it feel like predators closing in on prey before attacking. That was the case, except they were teenage girls and we ninjas. "Why is she unbuttoning her top?"

"Is she taking it off?" I gasped. "She's now in a corset."

The blonde girl, clad only in a skimpy corset, started approaching us. She looked our age, 17 or 18.

"Hey, I'm Ren, the model."

My jaw mentally dropped. This was so not part of the deal.

In life, there are many unexpected incidences. These include, but are not limited to, falling in love, becoming a ninja, and have the model Neji and Sasuke were supposed to seduce to seduce them in return.

"You guys are participating in the contest?" She purred. When were teenage girls allowed to be so incredibly developed?

Sasuke nodded absent-mindedly, barely looking at her. Ren pouted. "Ne, Saki-kun!"

Gosh, and I thought that models were supposed to play hard to get. This person would definitely give us her vote.

Sasuke gave her an one-over (subtly checking out her Double Ds). "Not interested."

The girl only pouted more. She then proceeded to annoy Neji. "Saku-kun, you like me, right?" She started rubbing her hand against his hair, causing him to twitch visibly. He hated people touching his hair.

"Stop being annoying."

Tch! Neji stole Sasuke's line for me!

Ren's eyes became all teary like those anime girls...until she came up with a "brilliant" idea. "How about I vote for you if you guys participate in the contest? I'm a judge!"

"Wait." I cut in. I didn't want to blow our cover. "What's in for us?" Inner Sakura patted me on the back for being yakuza boss-esque.

"Money! And fame! Who wouldn't want their whores to be famous?"

I tilted my head in "contemplation." "...Fine. What's the deal?"

"One night."

OH NO SHE DI'INT.

I guess I'm not the world's best master or friend because...I sold them out.

For one vote, one step closer to victory, and one night of pure hell.

I know I should tell you what happened when I work up the next day, but I won't because frankly, I don't know either. Neji and Sasuke just returned with their hair ruffled, clothes torn and topless, and glares that could kill. Sasuke slammed the door once he returned and was not heard of for a couple of hours, while Neji...he went in the bathroom and took a long time doing stuff. Hopefully not crying.

But what I do know is that Ren promised to vote for us. She even signed her name on Sasuke's chest to prove that.

-x-

There are the pursuing and the pursued. But sometimes, the boundaries just blend into shades of gray.

There are several things I love about Neji. One being is beautiful brown locks, the other being his beautiful face, and the other being his beautiful soul. Actually, that's kind of too far. He's always the one catching me when I fall. When Sasuke left, he instantly replaced Sasuke as Konoha's most sought-after guy. I thought he was going to be the same ol' cocky guy with a major attitudinal problem. But he wasn't. He could be annoying at times, but deep down, he was super sweet.

Have you ever had a crush who, one day, you were assigned to work together with? When I first knew I was assigned to work with Neji for such a personal and embarrassing and romantic-ish mission, my heart couldn't stop pounding and I felt like going home and squeal myself to sleep. That's how much in love I was with him. But then I remembered Sasuke and there was this nagging feeling, and I realized that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't that in love with Neji.

I didn't bother to ask the two bastards about Ren anymore, except that we have at least one vote in our pocket. Now time to move onto the others!

"So last time we were supposed to work on Michiko, except-"

"A stupid fangirl had to interfere." Sasuke glared at the invisible glaring partner angrily. "There will be no interference this time."

"Ye-"

Knock. Knock.

Somebody was knocking!

"Byakugan!" Neji's always on the watch! I feel so safe and protected (like a wife with those protective husbands). "It's only Tsunade." I felt Sasuke loosen up slightly beside us.

"Why is she here?" Sasuke glared daggers at the door. If there was an annual glaring competition, Sasuke would win hands down, since he practices in everyday life. I swore I saw him glare at this adorable little girl and am pretty sure that should be a federal crime somewhere.

"SAKURA! OPEN UP OR I'LL-"

I rushed over to open the door.

"KILL-Oof." Tsunade tumbled over comically. "Oh well," she patted the dust off her outfit, "I'm here to inform you that there's only one week left of your training. How are you doing?"

"We've already successfully persuaded one judge to vote for us. Her word is final." I answered.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the disheveled boys. "Persuade, eh? Since I'm definitely going to vote for you,then you have two votes. I believe Michiko will be next on your list?"

I nodded.

"Oh, she was an evil one...She had a weird fetish for guys with cat ears...wonder if she still likes them now..." She mumbled to herself.

Cat. Ears.

Holy shoot.

"Then Yori...She's always dominating. Shigeko loves men who whisper sick stuff into her ear...all that gooey crap."

By the looks on Sasuke and Neji's faces, we are in some deep muck. Oh darn.

**TBC**


End file.
